


Before Count

by himekohimura



Series: Keeping Count [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Lady Loki, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning is always better than the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Count

When Loki is a female, Loki is _female_ in every sense of the word. His becomes hers and Tony feels that a man should really not be that comfortable being a woman. It's just...unnatural.

The first time--which is quite literally _the first time_ \--Tony lays eyes on female!Loki was at a bar. A beautiful woman with the most striking green eyes entered the high class club and Tony--being the man that he was--couldn't just let someone as gorgeous as that get away.

What he didn't expect was for bathroom groping to turn into getting pinned against the wall and fucked into oblivion by one of his sworn enemies. And although Tony had thought of it then as a one night sort of thing, he should have realized that things never go as planned when it comes to one Loki Laufeyson.

The few times after Loki comes to Tony in his female form, eyes bright with mischief, Tony can't help but fall into her trap. Because Loki as a woman is alluring and sensual. Though when they fuck Loki prefers to be a man, dominating Tony with the power and might of a god.

And god does Tony let him. He loves the feel of Loki in him, over him, around him. Though he regards most of Loki's past as trivia and not worth much more than the cursory glance, he knows that Loki has had more than a few millennia to perfect his technique and Tony is grateful in ways he can't express that he's ended up with this beautiful creature as his playmate.

And unlike his brother, Loki is an excellent conversationalist. He's up-to-date on all the happenings of the world around him, whereas Thor didn't really care for much else than his hammer and beating things up with it. Not that Tony didn’t like the other demi-god. Just...well, Thor was like a rock sometimes.

A very, very hard rock.

The first few times Loki disappears right after their coupling, never staying but for a few minutes to pull free and heave a heavy sigh of contentment. But minutes grow into hours and sometimes Tony will be lucky to have the god for almost an entire night. Loki is not stupid enough to stay until the others awaken. If Tony falls asleep, Loki will always be gone before he awakes. Loki never sleeps with Tony. But that isn’t what this relationship is about anyway.

When they talk Tony tries to find things that Loki doesn’t already know. It’s easy to confuse Loki with the ins and outs of midgardian science, but understands things that even Tony has a hard time grasping. Tony introduces Loki to cellphones and gives Loki one as a gift. When he finds that the GPS tracking doesn’t work, Tony rethinks his position on how little Loki knew of technology. That and it reminds him that even though they are fucking, they are still enemies.

But regarding anything else, Loki is at least twice (if not more) of a genius than Tony and he can see why Loki gets so easily frustrated with his brother. 

What they have isn’t much more than fucking, but it’s definitely less than a relationship. But when faced with the end of it, Tony can’t help but feel like his heart was breaking in two.


End file.
